Illusions of Gifted Lovers
by wendigo3
Summary: Jesse and Emma are trapped in Sanctuary by Eckhart. Set in Season 2. Can the others get into a locked-down Sanctuary in time to save their friends?


Illusions of Gifted Lovers  
By wendigo3  
Wendigo3@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13 because of mild language  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story based on the Television show Mutant X and is not my property. All the characters are not my property and I made this story for the fans, and for myself.  
  
Synopsis: Jesse and Emma are trapped in the newly redesigned sanctuary with Eckhart. Set in the middle of season 2.   
  
The day was cold and foggy with a hint of death in the air. Emma deLauro looked around sanctuary as she got a strange feeling. It wasn't anything concrete, not even a complete emotion, but it was something that she didn't like. An orb appeared on her forehead and then took shape as various colors mingled between whites and blues. She looked around quickly and at the first sign of someone entering she sent it off. The GSA agent was propelled backwards quickly as more began to appear. Emma spun around quickly and the computer interface activated at her command. "Signal Alert D7, Emergency Intruder Sequence Alpha-9, lockdown!" An electric shock hit her back and sent her to the floor in pain. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the agents looked around. Terminals began to deactivate and the lights lowered from bright to a romantic dim.  
  
Adam glanced to Shalimar and Brennan in the coffee shop. Each of their rings began to flash a bright red. "Emma, what's happening?" Brennan turned to Shalimar, "Emma, Jesse, are you there?" A response didn't come which worried the three team members. Adam quickly paid and then they ran to the newly redesigned double helix and set course for sanctuary as Shalimar attempted to figure out what was happening.  
  
Jesse's ring flashed a bright red as his terminal shut down and locked out. Within seconds a sharp pain hit his arm after a quiet hissing noise and he realized that a dart hit him. He fell to the ground unconscious in moments before he could even attempt to escape. The two guards quickly picked him up by the arms and legs and carried him to Emma's unconscious body. Together in a corner, their bodies were unconscious but Emma was sensing everything that was going on. The two guards called in more reinforcements as they attempted to access sanctuary's computer systems, but everything was locked out. "There has to be a way back in, find it now!" The guards nodded as various ones worked on different tasks.  
  
"Sanctuary won't let me access its systems so we can't dock," Shalimar said. "Emma must have locked everyone out, so she must be locked in with someone, that or the system is experiencing glitches." "Either way, we can't stay up here forever, maybe we should land and go on foot?" Adam nodded his head, "Looks that way, Brennan, see anywhere where we can blend?" Brennan turned to look at them, "There's a field about four kilometers south, shouldn't take us more than half an hour on foot." "Good, let's get to Emma and Jesse before its too late."  
  
Emma woke up and a hand flew to her head quickly. She opened her eyes and looked at Jesse who smiled weakly to her. GSA agents were swarming around them while another agent sat across the room staring at them; obviously ready to kill them if they did something he didn't like. Emma focused her emotions around the room and sensed what everyone was feeling. Mostly stress and adrenaline and other emotions such as hopeless ness and confusion. She turned to Jesse and he looked at her, their eyes sharing the same message. No matter what they would both survive together.  
  
Adam, Shalimar and Brennan walked through the trees and over broken limbs. "Someone should really clean this place up, there is trash everywhere." "Most people don't care," Adam said coolly, "Unfortunately a lot of people would rather put their trash here than spend a few extra minutes putting it in the trash can or recycling." Shalimar put her hand against a tree and pulled back suddenly. "What's wrong," Brennan asked as he looked at her hand. "Nothing, I just pricked it on the bark, its fine."  
  
"Tell us how to release the systems," The guard said angrily. Neither Emma nor Jesse answered him. His anger nearly overcame Emma as he picked her up. "Tell me now!" Slowly the man's hands grasped Emma's neck harder and harder until she couldn't breathe. Jesse started to get up but another agent held him down. Emma focused herself and turned to the man as a psionic blast flew from her head to his. The man fell down quickly in confusion as Mason Eckhart walked into sanctuary. "Touch me again and you'll be feeling a little more than confusion."   
  
"Very nice Ms. deLauro, but we surely do not have time for such extreme measures, tell us what you know and we will end this quickly." "How did you find this place," Jesse demanded as the guard let him go. Eckhart smiled only for a brief moment. "I asked you the question first Mr. Kilmartin, but I suppose I can give you a little hit. You have a leak in your system, now tell me what I want to know." Jesse shook his head, "We won't tell you anything." The white haired man grew angry and his face showed it, "Strip the system apart, get me a psionic mutant that can access computer systems and let's get out of here. Reports tell me that Adam is already on his way." Emma and Jesse both sat back down on the floor as Eckhart turned and left once again, "If they move take care of them, we don't have time for disobedience."   
  
Adam entered random numbers on the keypad in the cave. The dark caverns had led them down to a maze of tunnels and false doors, but only the team would know which door would lead them to sanctuary. "The system isn't letting me in." Brennan brought his hand up but Adam shook his head. Realizing that he could fry the system and alert whoever was inside of their presence was something that they couldn't afford. "We're going to have to find a different way in," Shalimar said. Adam nodded, "Any ideas?" "Only one: we knock."   
  
Jesse whispered quickly into Emma1's ear. "I can phase out the back wall and we can make a run for it." Emma looked foreword as if nothing was going on but then she looked over to Jesse. "There are agents everywhere, they would catch us." Jesse thought only for a second. "The only way to fix this is to take over the lab, we can secure ourselves inside and contact the others while they stay trapped in here. "I don't exactly know the code to reinstate everything." Jesse looked at Emma, "Adam didn't tell you?" "No, did he tell you?" "Not yet, he didn't have time, he only told me how to lock everything down." The agent across the room stood up quickly, "What the hell are you two talking about?!" Emma turned to him quickly; "I was just asking him... nevermind." "The next time you two talk I'm going to shoot both of you, now shut up and sit there unless you want to tell us how to operate this piece of crap."   
  
Two hours later Brennan sat down on a large rock. Adam and Shalimar looked at him and he sighed, "Nothing that our sensors can detect, we can't even send a signal to them because of the interference." "That's part of why I chose this mountain, if I only knew it would lead to this." Brennan turned to Shalimar and then looked to the ground. "You're the smart one, do you have any more ideas?" Adam shook his head, "Unfortunately, no, even if we could transmit a signal in to them we would have to overcome the interference and the only way that would happen is if the systems were reactivated." Shalimar stood up, "I can't just sit here, I've got to try something, I'm going to go back to the door and try to figure something out." "I'll come with you, maybe we can reverse the polarity and cause the magnets that seal the door to force it open." "You may need some electricity." The three of them once again entered the cave and walked through the mountain, unsure of what to do. Adam couldn't help but beat himself up over everything that had happened.   
  
First Eckhart was placed in a stasis pod by Ashlocke, who for all he knew could be holding Emma and Jesse hostage. The destruction of sanctuary before had led them to rebuild everything and to create new security with some voice interface systems. They had been there a month and knew every secret cavern but some things he hadn't gotten to yet. Then this had to happen, he thought to himself slowly as he pulled the cover off keypad. Various wires without any color separation awaited him as he moved the key plate to the side. "I hope they can wait in there."   
  
Eckhart walked foreword. "Progress?" One of the agents nodded slowly, "I have access to remote visual systems and access to lights and air, basics. It is only a matter of time before we have the other systems activated. "I have a mutant coming within the hour to assist you with your goal, she should prove to be very strong in the computer field." Eckhart turned directly to Emma and she sensed anger coming from him. Eckhart walked slowly foreword and smile. Emma shivered quickly as Eckhart looked at the two of them. He then turned and left. Emma glanced at Jesse, "That isn't Eckhart, its Ashlocke." "Ashlocke, he must be psionically controlling everyone there." Emma nodded, "Jesse, he's going to kill us." Jesse put his arm around Emma as he leaned back onto the cold wall. Had everything they done meant nothing. Surely it wasn't going to end like that when they had struggled so hard to defend the people who were like them, and even the people who had no clue of their existence.   
  
Adam sighed, "I have access, I can enter the system but it won't open until the computer system is reactivated. We have to wait and hope that Jesse or Emma can fix whatever is happening in there." Shalimar hit the cave wall as anger set it. "We don't have time to wait, they could be dying in there." "You couldn't reverse the polarity?" "Apparently I designed the system too well, I can't do anything until the locking portion of the security program is released." Brennan looked around as he tried to think. He hoped that Emma could sense them right then, if only to let her and Jesse know that they were there fighting for them, but his negative emotions wouldn't do anything for her except make her worse.   
  
Emma focused her mind on the agents before her. Thinking of anything to do she quickly turned to Jesse and he nodded. Emma turned back to everyone as images flooded from her mind to the others. One of the guards fell down screaming because he thought snakes were all over him, while two others were busy because they were freaking out as their hands were melted together. Finally the other one stood up but he, too, was useless because Emma psionically blinded him. Jesse and Emma quickly ran to the lab but returned around the corner as an agent began to walk towards them. Jesse put his hand to the wall and the two of them slid through and then the wall returned to normal, as did the other agents. The lab was empty and Emma noticed the door. "We just need to access that interface and seal the door." "Why didn't this area lock down?"   
  
"It's on a different system, besides, what good would it do to lock down the medical lab?" Jesse locked the door and the door sealed shut as agents began to appear. Emma tapped a few controls on the side of the console and the windows tinted giving them their privacy. "Try to see if you can access these systems and lock everyone else out." Jesse nodded as his fingers flew hitting control after control and then he smiled. "I did it, I locked them out of the systems outside, but it's only a matter of time." "Good job, can you access the communications systems from here?" "I don't know, but I will try."   
  
Brennan looked to Adam, "Jesse, is that you?" "Who else would it be?" "We're outside, but we can't get in." "It's a long story Brennan, but we don't have time to tell it, the short version is that Ashocke is here and so is about 11 GSA agents, Emma locked everything down but we escaped to the lab and sealed them out." "How did Ashlocke know where to find us?" "I don't know, but he comes and goes so it's obviously an illusion into everyone's mind, but he's trying to access the systems." "Okay Jesse," Adam said, "We need to you to open up the door to the outside." "I can't, we don't have security control in the lab." "Yes you do, just do what I say."   
  
Eckhart looked at the GSA agents as anger overcame him. "Get the damn door open, you're a mutant not a little turtle!" "I can't open it sir, and my ability is to create fog, not miracles!" Eckhart grew angry and then waved his hand. Each of the GSA agents fell to the floor unconscious as their oxygen transformed into a different compound. Eckhart's body shifted and changed to Gabriel Ashlocke's and then he began to put his hand to the door. The glass shook but it didn't break which made Ashlocke even madder, almost to the point where he would blow up the entire facility to get into the lab.   
  
Suddenly the glass broke and Ashlocke walked in with a coy smile on his face. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep me out for long." Emma projected a psionic blast at him but Ashlocke created some form of shield and it bounced off hitting a beaker of water and crushing it to pieces. Emma focused her ability and then projected an absence of the two of them to Ashlocke but he quickly fought through it with his own abilities. "You can't beat me with your weak ass powers, its time to just give me what I want and disappear, lead a new life away from all the danger. I can help all of you."   
  
Jesse shook his head, "We don't want your help, and no matter what you won't be able to access our systems." Ashlocke smiled weakly, "If you're so sure then why did you have to lock out the systems, it's only a matter of time before I can enter your systems and manipulate it." Jesse turned to Emma as his body got rock hard. Jesse jumped foreword quickly and hit Ashlocke and sent him flying backwards. Ashlocke looked at him and raised his hand causing Jesse to fly backwards. Emma ducked down and projected a psionic blast that hit Ashlocke and sent him flying backwards, but Jesse fell hard onto the computer terminal. He returned to normal form unharmed but they lost any ability to control access to the computer systems.  
  
"What's taking them so long, the door should be open by now." Shalimar looked at Brennan, "Something must be going wrong, I am glad that you took the time to make us feel so protected but this kind of sucks." Adam nodded, "I 'm beginning to recognize the error in my ways." Brennan put his hands together and formed a large energy blast. Brennan was projected backwards into the cave wall and only a small dent appeared on the door. "Are you okay, what were you thinking?" Shalimar demanded angrily. "We have to do something, I already put a dent in the door, if I concentrate hard enough I can get us in."   
  
"Yeah, and you can also knock yourself out." Brennan looked at his ring. "We're a team, they would do the same thing for us, it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as we can get in there and help them." Brennan put his hands on the bottom area of the door and closed his eyes. Energy flew from his fingers and traveled along the metal door when suddenly two blasts pushed the bottom part of the door backwards and bent it. Brennan was thrown backwards but caught himself before he could be hurt. "Let's go," Shalimar said as she slid through the bottom part of the door. Adam and Brennan followed her as they entered sanctuary.  
  
Jesse and Emma held each other's hands as fire circled around them. Jesse looked at Emma as the two of them realized that they wouldn't make it and they kissed each other gently. Their emotions took them over but only for a second as they were both knocked unconscious from the heat. Ashlocke smiled and walked foreword, "I'm sorry I had to do this, all I wanted was your computer systems." A hand grabbed Ashlocke's neck and threw him across the lab.   
  
Ashlocke looked up from the floor to find Shalimar and Brennan looking at him as Adam walked in. "I'm sorry I have to do this," Shalimar said angrily as he eyes flashed a brighter yellow than ever before. Brennan projected a large sphere of energy but Ashlocke blocked it and it nearly hit Adam. Adam ducked and ran over to the second computer console directly outside the room and he desperately tried to activate the intruder and medical systems. Shalimar flew up and hit Ashlocke directly in the face but he quickly recovered and hit her back.   
  
Blood fell from her lip but it didn't stop her. Every move he made was anticipated by her as he newly advanced mutation gave her the extra skills to fight him. Her hand flew to his gut quickly as he fell backwards in pain. He coughed slightly as the light in the lab activated. Brennan had picked up Jesse and Emma and placed them on two of the tables realizing that Shalimar wouldn't let him interfere. Shalimar turned back to Ashlocke as he hit her in the gut and she fell backwards. Her hand protected her broken ribs as he stood up. "I don't have time for this, get out." Ashlocke smiled, "I don't think so, all I needed was an open terminal and that's exactly what I have."   
  
Ashlocke waved his hand and Shalimar flew over to Brennan and the others as he ran outside. Adam was thrown down the hallway and his eyes glazed over as he began to interface with the computer system. Ashlocke's face turned from pleasure to agony as Adam looked up, "I loaded a virus into the system, if you don't detach it will fry your cerebral cortex, you'll be lucky if your brain ever recovers from a state of mush." Ashlocke looked at Adam as his brain began to buzz with strange effects from the computer system. Ashlocke hunched down but he vanished slowly leaving the unconscious GSA agents. Adam quickly ran inside the room where Jesse and Emma looked at him enter. Brennan and Shalimar smiled at each other and then at Adam, "We did it." Adam nodded, "Remind me to completely replace the security system."   
Ashlocke looked at Phlox, a female mutant with the ability to turn herself into liquid. Ashlocke smiled at her as she repaired any damage that he had through the use of a healer who was also in the strand. Gabriel looked over to the wall and the pictures of Shalimar and grew angry as he realized that he would never have her. And if he couldn't have her, then Brennan Mulray would never get the chance.  
  
Emma looked at Jesse and playfully hit him with the cables. Jesse was teaching her how to repair the console that he broke when Ashlocke threw him into it, but the important thing was that they were actually spending time with each other. Emma couldn't believe her feelings for Jesse, especially since she had never felt anything so strong in her life. She felt safe with him and she knew that she loved him.   
  
Ever since that kiss he was all that she could think about and she couldn't keep from smiling. Shalimar had thought that something more serious had happened but Emma told her the truth. She had no doubt that Brennan knew too, and probably even Adam, so she did the only thing she knew to do. Emma moved her body in front of Jesse's and kissed him. She didn't wait for any signal from him, she just did it.  
  
Adam walked in and looked at the two of them and turned around. He smiled and walked past the terminal and closed the door. Brennan and Shalimar looked at Adam. "They're kissing aren't they?" Adam simply smiled and continued walking while Brennan and Shalimar jumped from the table and ran to the door. "I can't get it open," Brennan said quietly as Shalimar looked at him. "They locked it from the inside." "You don't think...," Brennan said slowly. Shalimar smiled and turned to him, "It wouldn't be the first time two members of mutant x got it on, now would it?" Brennan blushed slightly. "Oh, that, I almost forgot all about it." Shalimar playfully hit him, "You know that its all you can think about." 


End file.
